Redhead Rebound
by Cakedecorator
Summary: It's just another peaceful day at Megaville Elementary school with Dexter and The PowerPuff Girls. Just when things were going to be uneventful in a good way, the resurrected RowdyRuff Boys come back and challenge the girls to a fight! Blossom insists Dexter sits this fight out, but when he declares himself as Blossom's boyfriend to Brick, how will this turn out? Doujinshi-based.


**Hey, BlossDex fans! My name is Cakedecorator, but my friends call me 'Carly'. This one-shot is basically just my idea of what would happen when and if the RowdyRuff Boys were to make another appearance in the PowerPuff Girls Doujinshi fan-comic by Bleedman. **

**This is a BlossDex oneshot with a bit of fisticuffs between Dexter and Brick. And for you BlossBrick fans, DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. I promise any flamers **_**WILL**_** be reported. Just to summarize, the RRB come back out of nowhere and pick a fight with the girls. Even though Blossom insists to the contrary, Dexter joins in on the fight. You'll just have to see what happens after that. **

* * *

_Redhead Rebound_

It was just another, calm, quiet day in Megaville. It was a town that was not really active or lively in most regards, and it seemed like today was no exception to that rule. However, they say 'don't count your chickens before they hatch'. That phrase was to be proven yet again.

Three silhouettes were flying above some of the buildings. They seemed to be kids, and they all had different styles of hair. Who they were, that was yet to be determined.

"So, according to that stupid monkey, those girls relocated to this city. Now to find them…" One male voice said, followed by two sinister laughs, and one indifferent sigh.

Around a few hours later, at Megaville Elementary School, the kids were at their recess. One group of kids in particular, one boy and three girls, was hanging around in the same area, near a tree.

One of the girls was a blue-eyed blond, with her hair in pigtails, wearing a blue version of the school uniform, with a magenta dog with black spots on his coat in her lap. Another girl, with green eyes, black hair, and a green version of the school uniform, was reclining a few feet away from the crowd. She was looking into the clouds, a little bit bored.

A few feet away, was another girl; her hair was long, in a ponytail, and was held by a large, red hair bow. Her eyes were a pale pink, and her uniform was a pink. She was sitting next to a boy around her age, with well-groomed red hair, glasses, wearing a laboratory coat, purple gloves, black boots, and blue pants. He seemed to be blushing just the slightest bit, probably from the girl next to him. They were reading "The Hunchback of Notre Dame".

"I actually prefer the Disney movie over the book," The girl said. "I think Disney's Phoebus is a better person than the guy in the book. What about you, Dexter?"

"I must concur on both points, Blossom," Dexter, the boy, said. "This movie does have its dark moments, but it does teach some important lessons about virtues and such. How to avoid hate and corruptions, justice and religion, how they coincide with one another, and how that mentality can cause a problem."

"I know what you mean." Blossom said.

"I've never seen Disney's 'The Hunchback of Notre Dame'," Bubbles, the blond, said. "I'd love to watch it some time."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Buttercup, the green-eyed girl said, from up in the tree. "I actually heard that's a pretty dark movie with a lot of references kids our age really shouldn't be seeing."

"That may be true, Buttercup, but we've been through quite a bit of graphic things on our own adventures," Blossom said, with a giggle. "Besides, it's not all darkness and hate. There's love and compassion in there, too. Like how Phoebus loves Esmeralda for who she really is, not just a pretty face."

"I… Notice quite a few similarities between Esmeralda and Phoebus and you and me, Blossom." Dexter said, speaking up, as his face became red.

"Like what?" Blossom asked, turning to Dexter.

"I initially thought of you as a beautiful girl who packs a punch; you were really intriguing to me. But now I know that you're almost as brainy as I am, and there's more to you than I already know. I like that." Dexter said, with a smile and a blush.

Blossom giggled, and with a blush, she said, "Aw, Dexter, that's sweet."

Immediately, small hearts were fluttering between them. They had sweet, lovesick smiles on their faces, looking at one another; Dexter was rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"That's cute," Bubbles said. "I'm surprised you two aren't a real couple. Or are you, and you're just denying it?"

Blossom and Dexter blushed at this comment; they both became frantic and started to deny it.

"N-N-No, no, no, Bubbles! We're _way_ too young for that! Right, Dexter?!" Blossom said, frantic.

"Affirmative, affirmative," Dexter said, readjusting his glasses. "That sort of relationship can wait at least another three or four years."

Up in the tree, Buttercup was watching the banter, and she merely stuck out her tongue while making a gagging noise out of mild annoyance.

Meanwhile, the silhouettes from earlier were up above the school, quite a long way, and then one voice said, "Aha! There they are. I thought we'd find them here."

The three boys then flew down at the girls.

Bubbles noticed three light streaks up in the sky; growing nervous, she said, "Um, girls… What is _that_ up there? It looks familiar…"

Blossom and Buttercup looked up to the sky, and saw what Bubbles was talking about.

"Whatever they are… _**TAKE COVER!**_" Buttercup shouted; Dexter and the girls tried to find cover, but it was too late.

The light streaks landed on the ground in front of the girls with a big 'BANG' and soon, dust was spread out in a wide range. Dexter and the girls were blown away and landed on the ground, sprawled out.

Blossom got up, rubbing her head, and she asked Dexter, who was lying on his back, dizzy, next to her, "You okay, Dexter?"

"Affirmative," Dexter said. "Damage sustained has been kept to a distinct minimum. While tension and slight soreness may still be present within the next twenty-four hours, I'm still, how you say, in one piece."

Blossom then looked to the crater and saw all the dust hiding whatever it was that caused it, and she asked aloud, "_What_ was _THAT_?!"

She heard three male chuckles, and soon, one familiar voice came out, and he said, "Oh, not _what_, but _who_, babe."

Recognizing this, Blossom went red in the face, but she grew angry as she stood up; she said, "Oh, no… Only _one_ person has _EVER_ called me 'babe', and that's…"

The dust cleared to reveal three boys around the girls' age, all with distinct traits. The boy in the middle had long, red hair, held back by a red cap turned backwards. His eyes were blood red, and he was wearing a black uniform with red trim. The boy on his right was wearing the same uniform, in green trim. He had his black hair in a miniature ponytail, and his eyes were a slightly darker shade of green. Then, the boy on the left was a blue-eyed blond, with a solemn look on his face; his uniform had blue trim, and his hair had a wing band-like style to his bangs. He did not seem too interested.

Recognizing these three, the girls, all with shocked surprised looks on their faces, shouted the same thing.

"_**THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS!"**_

"_HOW_ in Galileo's Injunction are you three alive?!" Blossom asked, in complete surprise. "Didn't we initiate a chemical reaction within you three that sent you to critical mass and detonate?!"

"Oh, you did, but things change." The redhead said, with a smirk on his face.

"I don't believe this!" Buttercup said. "I thought we destroyed these three morons!"

"I _know_ we did, Buttercup, but how did they survive this?!" Bubbles said.

"I think they might have been resurrected," Blossom said. "But whoever did obviously doesn't know what these guys are truly made of!"

"Can someone explain what's going on here?" Dexter asked, cutting into the conversation.

"Oh, right, I forgot you weren't there, Dexter," Blossom said. "Long story short, these three are our male equivalents, The RowdyRuff Boys. The redhead is my equivalent, Brick. The blond is Boomer, Bubbles' equivalent, and then the one with black hair and green eyes is Butch, Buttercup's equivalent. They were created by our main nemesis, Mojo Jojo, in a jail cell toilet, with armpit hair, dog tails, and snails. I'm sure you know that nursery rhyme? The one about what girls and boys are made of?"

Dexter nodded in response.

Blossom continued with, "When it comes to hand-to-hand combat, we're outmatched, so we've had to use another method to stop them."

"And what method, pray tell, was _that_?" Dexter asked.

Blossom merely went red in the face, and said, "Trust me, you don't want to know."

"Well, what are we waiting for?!" Buttercup said. "Let's just get it over with!"

"Buttercup's right; we beat them once, we can do it again." Bubbles said, as she was getting ready.

"Hold on, girls! I don't think using _that_ is going to work this time," Blossom said. "Whoever resurrected these goons must have known about that _little trick_ from last time, and have compensated for that weak point, so we can't use it!"

"Right answer, carrot-top!" Butch said, as he began cracking his knuckles.

"Yeah! Those cooties of yours won't work this time!" Brick said, as he rolled up his sleeves.

"Cooties? Blossom, what exactly is that barbarian talking about?" Dexter said, as he pushed his glasses back and crossed his arms.

"Like I said, you don't want to know." Blossom said, as she was being stubborn and not answering.

"Heh! We're ready to take you girls down once and for all!" Brick said, as he started cracking his knuckles again.

Boomer did not really say anything; he just remained silent and got into a battle stance.

"_EVERYONE TAKE COVER!"_ Blossom shouted to the other students, who were gathering around. _"THIS IS GOING TO GET UGLY!"_

The girls started to get ready to fight, and they were prepared to pull out all the stops; Bubbles started to charge energy into her hands; Buttercup was preparing her eye beams; Blossom had her ice breath at the ready, and she was ready to go.

"I'm ready to go," Dexter said, as he stepped up, wearing his robotic gloves. "I'm not going to let these Neanderthals pick an unreasonable fight on our school grounds."

"Dexter, you should sit this one out." Blossom said.

"What? Why?" Dexter asked, confused.

"For my sisters and me, this is personal, and I mean _PERSONAL_. The RowdyRuff Boys don't hold back. _AT ALL_. They're dead-set on destroying us, and the last thing I want is you getting hurt!" Blossom explained.

Brick shot heat rays out of his eyes at Blossom, and she was blown away, literally, before hitting the wall behind her, and she rubbed her head, feeling a little pain.

_"BLOSSOM!"_ Dexter shouted, as he ran to her side and helped her get up. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine; better than those three are going to be." Blossom said, as she stood up. "Hey, Bubbles, give me some Electricity Balls!"

"Got an idea?" Bubbles said, as she threw her Electricity Balls at Blossom.

"Yep!" Blossom said, as she started to fly. "Try and take cover, Dexter."

Dexter groaned a little bit, but more out of concern for Blossom than anything else.

Blossom caught the Electricity Balls in her hands before charging them with her own Lightning Bolts. She then threw them at the RowdyRuff Boys, but Butch flew in and generated an Energy Shield, which absorbed the projectiles.

"Let's crush them, boys!" Brick declared.

"Let's get em', girls!" Blossom shot back.

The six kids flew at each other and started to fight it out, while Dexter stood by, watching with concern.

"Hey, Blossom! Here's a Fireball coming at you!" Buttercup declared; she rubbed her hands together and she shot a ball of fire at Blossom.

Blossom then blew a cold wind at the Fire Ball, and it froze, while the fire was still blazing in the center of it. Blossom caught the ball, and then she threw it at the boys.

"Bubbles, how about a scream?" Blossom asked.

"On it!" Bubbles shouted, before emitting a sonic scream; sonic waves were generated from her mouth and then the fireball was blown faster and it hit the boys, causing them to get both hot and cold burns.

"Well, looks like those three have gotten some new moves," Butch said. "Now let's show them one of our own!"

Boomer merely sighed, not really enthusiastic; he had not really made much of a move.

"So, how about we show them the Afterburner?" Brick said, standing up.

Blossom gulped, and the girls flinched; Buttercup asked, "A-Afterburner?!"

The boys dashed at the girls, and after their streams of lights, sparks flew, and soon, green, blue, and red toxic gases were blown at the girls; they started to cough and gag, while being blind for a few seconds.

"DEXTER! HOLD YOUR BREATH!" Blossom shouted, before coughing again.

Dexter put on a helmet and he managed to avoid the toxic fumes.

"Everyone okay?" Buttercup asked, as the gases cleared.

"I'm fine…" Bubbles said. "But geez, that was rough."

"No kidding." Brick said, from behind the girls.

"You're not the only ones who have gotten stronger!" Buttercup shouted.

"Really, now?" Butch said, with an evil laugh.

The boys started to attack the girls, landing hits everywhere, and even Blossom was getting hurt.

Watching this, Dexter was not sure whether to listen to Blossom and stay put, or to jump in and help. Either way, he was confused by the entire situation.

"Gr… Oh, forget all this standing around!" Dexter shouted; he took out his laser gun, activated his rocket boots, and his robotic gloves.

Blossom was standing up, after getting slammed into the ground by Brick once again, and she was about to shoot lightning, when…

"Blossom, I'm here!" Dexter shouted.

Dexter jumped into the fight out of nowhere, and shot Brick in the stomach with his laser gun; this shot Brick back into another wall and he hit his head in the bricks.

"Dexter!" Blossom said, as she held onto her shoulder, which was in mild pain. "I thought I told you to sit this one out."

Brick managed to get up out of his landing spot and while he still had some stones on his head, he was watching the banter between Blossom and Dexter.

Dexter ran to Blossom's side, and he gently took her arms, being careful not to touch her shoulder, and looking into Blossom's eyes, he said, "How can you expect me to just stand by idly and watch you get hurt?! I can't let these vermin hurt you or your sisters!"

"Hahahahahaha!" Brick shouted, as he got up and dusted himself off, causing Blossom and Dexter to look in his direction. "Look at this! This scene just makes me want to puke!"

"You should talk!" Dexter shouted. "Who do you three street urchins think you are?!"

"Better question is, who are _you?_" Brick asked, crossing his arms, smirking, and pointing at Dexter with one finger. "Carrot-top's boyfriend?"

"Dexter is…" Blossom began, about to deny it, but then…

"Yes, I _am_ her boyfriend!" Dexter said, as he stepped forward. "And anyone who messes with her or her sisters has to answer to _ME!_"

'_Dexter! What are you thinking?!'_ Blossom thought, agape as Dexter declared this.

Dexter activated his rocket boots, ready to take flight and fight.

Brick and Blossom flew up into the air and started to battle it out; Bubbles and Buttercup were combining moves with Blossom to fight the boys, but either they were not landing hits, or they were landing hits, but they did not do much damage.

Boomer merely conjured up a bat out of electricity that he used to smack back one of Bubbles' electricity balls. He either did not mean to aim at Bubbles, or it just missed, because he hit it away from the school and Bubbles.

Butch was flying in for a punch at Buttercup, but she just generated a tornado of wind and blew him away; literally.

Meanwhile, Blossom and Brick were fighting as hard as they could, trying to knock one another out of the sky.

"Leader Girl, how are you doing up there?!" Buttercup shouted, before beign belted in the mouth by Butch.

"I could be better," Blossom shouted, only to be kicked in the stomach by Brick. "If only there was…"

Dexter soon found his way up into the air and did an uppercut punch on Brick, knocking him away a little bit. He was using the robotic legs and arms that came out of his backpack and he turned around to Blossom.

"Are you okay?" Dexter asked.

"I am, but why are you in this fight when I asked you to sit out?" Blossom inquired.

"You said so yourself: you three are outmatched in direct combat with these three idiots; I'm stepping in to help." Dexter said.

Blossom went red in the face and said, "Oh, Dexter…"

Brick did a roundhouse kick, in an attempt to kick Dexter, but he seemed to notice this; Dexter grabbed Brick's leg, spun around, and threw him into the ground below.

Brick got up, and flew back up to the fight, and with a smirk, he said, "You know, geek-face, with your brains, you could actually become one of the RowdyRuff Boys."

A vein throbbed in Dexter's head; he aimed another laser that came from his wrist at Brick, and blasted him in the face.

"Join up with a trio of classless, vulgar gangsters like you and your brothers? Not on Einstein's afterlife!" Dexter shouted.

Bubbles and Buttercup did a combination of their electricity orbs and threw them at Butch and Boomer, but they retaliated with their defenses and shot the balls back at the girls. They were hit, and the girls were falling down to the ground when Blossom caught her sisters out of nowhere.

She then put them down on the ground, only for Brick to punch the ground, causing an earthquake.

Blossom managed to fly into the air, and she soon got ready to fight again.

"You know, babe, that boyfriend of yours may not have powers like us, but he sure knows how to fight." Brick said, as he readied an energy orb.

"Nice try, Brick, but that won't work!" Blossom said, as she was getting ready to fire her own energy orb, and combine it with her ice breath.

Dexter was flying up at the duo from below, and just as Brick was about to shoot, Dexter yanked him on the leg, causing him to lose his aim.

"Ack!" Brick shouted, out of surprise.

Brick shot the orb at the tree by mistake; this caused the tree to bend over and shoot the orb back at Brick, who dodged it. The orb then hit the wall, bounced off, and headed straight for Blossom.

"_BLOSSOM! NO!"_ Dexter shouted; he flew in the way of Blossom, and took a hit straight to his chest, which damaged some of the armor he was wearing.

"_DEXTER!"_ Blossom shouted, as she saw Dexter was falling to the ground; apparently, his rocket boots were deactivated for some reason.

Brick was laughing to himself, but he soon noticed that Blossom was missing; she had flown off.

Brick saw that Blossom was flying towards the ground, probably trying to catch Dexter; she did, in fact, catch him by his shoulders, but was careful not to put any stress on his injured chest.

"Dexter! Don't worry, you'll be okay!" Blossom said, as she landed on the ground; she put Dexter's arm around her shoulder and used her body for support. "Let's get you to the nurse's office…"

"HEY!" Brick shouted, as he landed, and started throwing a fit. "What about the fight?! You're supposed to be fighting me!"

"The fight's a draw!" Blossom shouted at Brick, with venom in her voice. "I couldn't care less about you right now! Dexter's more important to me! Girls!"

Buttercup and Bubbles saw what was happening, and then Buttercup said, "You heard Blossom: this is a draw. We'll pick this up another time, but we'll be ready."

Bubbles and Buttercup flew off, leaving Butch and Boomer very confused; Brick was just as baffled about the sudden occurrence as his brothers were.

* * *

In the nurse's office, Blossom was sitting in a chair besides the bed. Dexter was breathing, while unconscious, and was lying on the bed.

Dexter was slowly opening his eyes and Blossom, relieved, smiled, and she came over to the bed, before saying, "Dexter! Oh, thank goodness you're awake!"

"B-Blossom… What happened?" Dexter said, as he slowly sat up.

"Careful, Dexter," Blossom said. "Brick's misfired orb hit you in the chest, and broke your armor. Luckily, the damage wasn't that bad."

"Ugh… I'm glad the armor protected me from sustaining too much damage." Dexter said.

"I called off the fight; I thought you were more important right then." Blossom said, as she turned away with a blush.

"Thank you," Dexter said. "I'm also relieved that you're okay."

"I should be telling _you_ that!" Blossom said, as she stood up, a bit upset.

"I know." Dexter said, as he slowly put his legs over the bed.

"I appreciate you wanting to help, Dexter…" Blossom said, trailing off; she did not know what else to tell Dexter without sounding like she was scolding him.

"You were right, Blossom," Dexter said, as he gently rubbed his chest. "Those three don't hold back."

"Why did you just cut in and tell Brick you're my boyfriend like that?" Blossom asked, changing the subject.

"I had to say _something_," Dexter said. "If I just told him we were friends, then he probably wouldn't have taken me seriously. But that's not the only thing."

"What else is there?" Blossom said.

"My feelings for you… Are _much_ more than platonic. I… I've been crushing on you for a long time," Dexter said, rubbing the back of his head. "Ever since DeeDee died… Well… for some reason, my heart was being healed whenever you're around."

Blossom blushed at this and she said, "I really mean that much to you?"

"You do," Dexter said. "So when I saw you in the heat of battle with those street urchins…"

"You didn't want a repeat performance," Blossom said. "Losing your sister was hard enough; you didn't want to lose me, either."

"That's right," Dexter said, with a sad nod. "I care a lot about you; that's why I couldn't just sit by and watch you get hurt by those barbarians."

"Oh, Dexter…" Blossom said, as she felt her heart throb.

"By the way, how _did_ you and your sisters defeat them the first time?" Dexter asked.

Blossom sighed; she had a hunch that would come up.

Going red in the face, she said, "We… Had to… Exploit that stupid 'cooties' myth. With kisses on the cheek."

"Pardon?" Dexter's asked, his eyes wide, and his glasses falling down to one side.

"You heard me: a kiss on the cheek," Blossom said. "But that happened six years ago; it's a little late for you to judge."

"I'm not going to judge. Blossom, you and your sisters did what you had to do," Dexter said. "Nothing wrong with that."

"Oh, Dexter…" Blossom said, as she smiled and came closer to Dexter.

She put her hands over Dexter's right hand. Using his left hand, Dexter caressed Blossom's cheek. Dexter then moved his face closer to Blossom's, and he gave Blossom a long, passionate kiss on her cheek. Blossom blushed as this happened, and she felt her heart speed up.

After Dexter stopped the kiss, he said, "Your sisters might be worried; I should get some rest."

"Thanks, Dexter," Blossom said. "I'll be back to check on you later."

Dexter lied back down and he smiled, with a red blush in his face, before falling asleep.

Blossom left the nurse's office; Bubbles and Buttercup ran up to their sister.

"Blossom!" Buttercup shouted, as she and Bubbles met up with Blossom.

"How's Dexter?" Bubbles asked, worried.

"He'll be fine," Blossom said, her cheeks still red. "He was wearing armor, so he wasn't hurt that badly. I'm sorry for leaving in the middle of the fight like that."

"But you were right," Buttercup said. "Dexter was more important. Besides, if we know those three, they'll be back for us in no time."

"I'm not so sure it's _us_ they'll come after…" Blossom said, as she looked out the window.

* * *

Meanwhile, the RowdyRuff Boys were in their hideout, and Brick was _fuming_.

"I don't believe this!" Brick shouted, as he threw a brick at the wall; Butch ducked and Boomer was just reading a book, ignoring the entire thing. "Carrot-top is always focused on fights! Now that she has that geek at her side, she isn't fighting! What does he have that I haven't got?!"

"Bro, you're sounding like you're jealous of that nerd and you're falling for carrot-top." Butch said, as he was upset.

"I am not!" Brick said, in denial. "I don't mind playing dirty, but it isn't a fair fight if it's four on three!"

Butch noticed Boomer was reading a book, and he said, "Boomer, you literally haven't said a word all day! You barely put up a fight against the blond."

Boomer merely turned the page in his book, not interested in his brothers' conversation.

"Are you even listening?!" Brick asked, shouting.

"Love and loyalty." Boomer merely said.

"Excuse me?" Butch asked, confused.

"Blossom's actions today are what can be classified as both love, as well as loyalty. In spite of the fight, she put her friend's needs over her own, which is love, and stood by his side when he was hurt, which is loyalty." Boomer elaborated.

"Since when did _you_ become so intelligent?" Brick asked, crossing his arms. "You were always the dimwit of the group."

"You said it yourself, Brick: _things change_." Boomer said, cocking an eyebrow, before going back to his book.

"What are you going on about?" Butch asked.

"If circumstances can change, so can one's feelings over time," Boomer said, not looking up from his book. "If Brick is ranting about Blossom getting distracted due to her boyfriend, then what that tells me is that he's starting to either get jealous of Dexter, Brick likes Blossom, too, he hates how Dexter is giving the girls a little more leverage, or even a combination of those three."

"Never thought I'd hear something like _that_ come out of your mouth, Boomer," Brick said, as he leaned against the wall. "Then I guess I'll have to have a little chat with the girl."

"You're not going to pick a fight without us, are you?" Butch asked.

"No, I'm not," Brick asked. "It's something else."

* * *

Later that evening, Blossom was sitting on the bed, her mind drifting to how Dexter was doing; Buttercup was downstairs, helping the Professor cook dinner, and Bubbles was . She felt really concerned that his injury was worse than it seemed, but she knew that Dexter was able to get through a lot of things and still be okay.

"I hope Dexter's okay…" Blossom said. "I know he's been through a lot of crazy things and has always gotten out in one piece, but the RowdyRuff Boys fight like demons."

Blossom heard knocking on the window; turning to the window, she saw Brick, flying outside her window, motioning to her to come over to him.

Blossom came over to the window, and she gave Brick a glare; she looked around to see if Brick's brothers were there, but seeing as how Butch and Boomer were not there, she rolled her eyes, thinking that it was an ambush. She opened the window and flew out, before shutting the window behind her.

Blossom then shot one of her lightning bolts at Brick, who was shocked, and then he was thrown back a few feet.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Brick asked.

"Isn't a fight what you wanted?" Blossom asked, as she flew closer; her arms were crossed. "Besides, it's nearly time for me to get some sleep! Your timing is _WAY OFF_. And where are Butch and Boomer, anyway?"

"No, I didn't come here to pick a fight," Brick said, dusting himself off. "Speaking of fights, why did you leave in the middle of that battle earlier today for that geek?"

"Dexter? He's not a geek!" Blossom said, getting a little angry. "What's your problem?"

"My problem is that you left in the heat of battle to help four-eyes." Brick said.

"It's called _'loyalty'_," Blossom said. "Something I highly doubt you RowdyRuff Boys know anything about!"

"You'd be wrong about that," Brick said. "Boomer gave a bit of a speech with that, too."

"Boomer? Really?" Blossom said; she crossed her arms, suspicious.

"It's the truth! But enough about that," Brick said. "What does that brainiac have that I don't?"

"Brick," Blossom said, with a smirk. "You sound like you're jealous of Dexter."

"Don't start," Brick said. "Butch said the same thing. But answer the question!"

"He's a gentleman for one thing!" Blossom said, as she got up into Brick's face. "He wouldn't associate himself with you three! He put himself in harm's way for my own sake! That's love! He actually cares about me! But then again, you wouldn't know a thing about that!"

"And what makes you say that?!" Brick said.

"You never put yourself in danger for your brothers' safety; am I right?" Blossom said.

Brick recoiled, red in the face; Blossom was right.

"Forget this," Blossom said, before going back into the window. "I don't have time for you."

Blossom shut the window and shut the curtains, leaving Brick outside the house.

"Well, if I'm not going to get an answer from her, I'll go to the guy who's distracting her." Brick said, lifting a fist.

* * *

The next day, Dexter was holding a bouquet of flowers for Blossom; he wanted to do something for her as a way of both apologizing for his recklessness the day before, and to thank her for sticking by his side.

Dexter soon saw Blossom sitting underneath a tree with her favorite book.

"Blossom!" Dexter called over.

Blossom looked up; she flew over to Dexter, and she asked, "Hi, Dexter. How are you feeling today?"

"A little sore, but otherwise, my condition is at its zenith," Dexter said; he gave Blossom the flowers. "These are for you. I wanted to do something to not only apologize for interfering with yesterday, but also to thank you for staying by my side through it all."

"Oh, Dexter, that's so sweet." Blossom said, as she reached for the flowers.

However, a red energy beam was shot at them; Blossom and Dexter made some distance, but the flowers were blasted, causing them to become charred, and crumble.

"NO!" Dexter shouted, as he got upset.

Brick soon landed in front of Blossom and Dexter, and he took a few steps forwards.

"Brick! What is it now?! Bad enough you came over to my house last night!" Blossom said.

"That's so uncouth!" Dexter said, turning to Brick in anger. "How can you just go and interrupt a girl in her sleep?!"

"Calm down, babe, I'm not here for you," Brick said, glancing to Blossom, before turning to Dexter. "I'm here for Four-Eyes."

"Me?" Dexter asked, pointing to himself.

"Yes, you," Brick said. "Put em' up; we have unfinished business."

"What are you going on about?!" Blossom asked.

"This is what I'm here for," Brick said. "A fight with Four-Eyes."

"Forget it," Dexter said, as he adjusted his glasses, his eyes closed, keeping poise and maturity. "I have no intention of fighting you."

"What are you babbling?! You fought me yesterday!" Brick asked, confused; he was charging energy into his fist.

"I don't fight for the sake of it. As for fighting yesterday, it's because Blossom was in danger; it became my business when she got hurt. I won't fight someone because they demand it." Dexter said.

"See?" Blossom said. "Dexter's a gentleman."

"I don't care if he's a noble!" Brick said, as he then threw a punch at Dexter.

Dexter ducked, narrowly dodging the punch, and he started breathing heavily.

"Is that a challenge?" Dexter accused, not liking where the situation was going.

"Yes it is!" Brick asked.

"Then demonstrate proper custom." Dexter stated.

"Excuse me?" Brick asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Dexter sighed, put a hand to his forehead in annoyance, and he said, "You're really not that educated, are you?"

"I don't care! What are you talking about?" Brick asked.

Blossom slapped herself on the face and she groaned. She said to Brick, "If you're issuing a challenge, you throw down your glove."

Brick, groaning in frustration, took off his glove and slapped Dexter's face with it. Dexter shook his head in response, and he took Brick's glove, and he slapped Brick's face in response.

Blossom bit her lip; she was worried about the final proceedings.

"I accept." Dexter said, before putting the glove in his pocket.

"Finally, now to get to the fisticuffs!" Brick said, as he got himself ready to fight.

"Blossom, go get your sisters," Dexter said. "I'll handle this barbarian!"

"Thanks! Be safe Dexter," Blossom said, before kissing Dexter on the cheek. "I'll get the girls."

Blossom flew off to find her sisters at other parts of the school, leaving the boys to fight.

"Since you haven't got any powers, then that gives me the upper hand!" Brick said, readying another electric punch.

"Don't be so sure," Dexter said, as he activated his robotic gloves, boots, a helmet, and more armor. "What I lack for in superpowers, I make up for in brainpower!"

"Whatever, let's just get to it!" Brick said.

Brick threw a punch, but Dexter retaliated by catching the punch with one hand and then punching Brick in the stomach.

Brick and Dexter made distance by pushing each other. They started pushing each other's fists, trying to shove the other and get him down. Dexter was still standing his ground, but was being pushed back, pulling up the grass.

"Boots, activate traction enhancers!" Dexter said aloud, pretty loudly.

Suddenly, hooked cleats, modeled after the teeth of a tiger shark, dug into the ground, with the concave side facing behind him. This prevented him from moving or tearing up the grass.

"Big deal; you just turned on some cleats." Brick said, skeptical.

"Gloves, activate muscle strength boosters!" Dexter said, and soon, the gloves got bulkier, increasing his strength.

Dexter managed to push Brick down onto the ground, but he got back up, before kicking Dexter back. The cleats deactivated, causing Dexter to go flying. He crash-landed into a tree, causing it to bend over. Dexter landed back on the ground, on his stomach.

"Not so tough now, are you, smart guy?" Brick said, as he approached, cracking his knuckles and getting ready to keep going.

Dexter opened one of his eyes, rubbing his head, and glaring at Brick.

Meanwhile, Bubbles was working with the dance troupe, with Olga Astromonov, the captain, amongst other girls.

"Hey, Bubbles!" Blossom shouted, as she flew into the auditorium.

"Blossom, what's the matter?" Bubbles asked, as she came over to her sister.

"We've got a problem! Brick is back, and he's fighting Dexter!" Blossom said.

"Oh… Um… I'm not sure if I can leave. I don't want to be kicked out of the troupe." Bubbles said.

"Isn't it your job to save other people?" Olga asked, as she came over to Bubbles. "In this case, Dexter needs saving. Go ahead."

"Thanks, Olga," Bubbles said. "Let's go!"

"Now to get Buttercup." Blossom said, as she and Bubbles flew out of the auditorium in a hurry.

Meanwhile, Dexter had just stood up, ready for another round.

"Ready to keep it up?" Brick asked, ready to keep going.

"I am! Gloves, activate kinetic energy manipulation generators." Dexter said; his gloves rearranged themselves and he started charging blue energy in his gloves.

Dexter then shot the energy at Brick, who was hit in the stomach, but he did a back flip and landed on his feet.

"Look, I don't get what carrot-top sees in a guy like you!" Brick said, charging lightning into his hands.

"And who cares?" Dexter said, as he was ready to fire his energy. "I don't know what started this stupid rivalry between you and the girls. What I _do_ know is that if you really have eyes for Blossom, you're going about it the wrong way!"

"What are you going on about?" Brick asked, as he shot the lightning at Dexter.

"Shield, activate!" Dexter said, as he activated an energy shield and deflected the lightning.

Meanwhile, with the girls, Buttercup was meditating in the kendo room.

"Buttercup!" Bubbles and Blossom shouted.

A vein throbbed in Buttercup's head, and she asked, "What?"

"We've got a problem," Bubbles said. "Dexter's in trouble!"

"The dork?" Buttercup asked.

"Brick's fighting him!" Blossom shouted.

"Sensei, I gotta go help a friend!" Buttercup shouted, as she literally flew out the door to follow her sisters.

"Go ahead." Sensei Jack said.

"Let's go! Dexter's going to need us!" Blossom said, as she and the girls flew off, back to the scene.

Back with Dexter and Brick, they started getting into hand-to-hand combat. There were punches, kicks, ducks, low sweeps of the legs, everything.

Dexter used his boots and kicked Brick in the chin, causing him to fall back.

"Another thing about Blossom that you should know is that she's a beauty with a brain, and I love that kind of girl," Dexter said. "She and I balance each other out, we have a lot in common. We're a good team. I suggest you withdraw from the fight; you lost before it even started."

"If you're thinking that I even have the slightest bit of a crush on that carrot-top, then you're sorely mistaken!" Brick said, as he stood up.

"How does incinerating my flowers for Blossom sound? That's what you did, after all." Dexter said, as he prepared for another round.

Brick started to fly at Dexter; his light trail started to spark, and then the toxic gases from the day before were being emitted.

"Try the Afterburner!" Brick shouted, in gloating.

However, Dexter walked out of the cloud of gas with his helmet on, and seemingly okay.

"How are you…?!" Brick asked, confused.

"Built-in oxygen tanks," Dexter said, showing the oxygen tanks on his back that were connected to his helmet. "Being a boy genius like myself, you need to come prepared."

Brick punched the ground, but Dexter pulled out another laser gun and blasted Brick. However, the tremors from the punch caused Dexter to fall into a crater.

"Boy genius, boy idiot, I don't care!" Brick shouted, about to fire another energy punch.

"Rocket boots, activate thrusters!" Dexter said, as he used his rocket boots to fly out of the crater; he slugged Brick, knocking him down.

"A girl's heart isn't a trophy!" Dexter said. "And when it comes to romance, I'm no genius, believe it or not. However, what I do know is that if the girl you love is in love with another, it's best to back out like a gentleman, such as me."

"Gentleman this, gentleman that; you know, shove it!" Brick shouted, as he flew in at Dexter, ready to throw a punch.

Blossom and her sisters came onto the scene and soon, the girls were agape, seeing all the wreckage the fight brought. However, the fact that Dexter was flying, looking confident, and not hurt was much more surprising.

"So, Dorkster can handle himself in battle. Who knew?" Buttercup said, crossing her arms.

"Buttercup, drop the insulting name," Blossom said. "We've still got to help."

"Yo, Brick!" Butch shouted, from above. "There you are! We've been looking all over."

Butch and Boomer were flying overhead, with an angry look on Butch's face, but a concerned look on Boomer's face.

"Perfect timing, bros!" Brick said, an evil smirk growing on his face. "Do you mind giving me a hand with this geek?"

"Thought you'd never ask." Butch said, preparing his fists.

"So, because you and I are evenly matched, you're thinking of boosting your chances of defeating me by gathering your brothers to give you an extra boost; that just shows how much of a coward you are!" Dexter said.

Brick grit his teeth, but he was soon punched in the stomach.

"Dexter! Don't worry about Butch and Boomer! We'll handle them!" Blossom shouted, as she and her sisters flew into battle to fight the other two RowdyRuff Boys.

"Three on two isn't fair, either!" Brick shot back.

Dexter charged energy in his boots, did a cartwheel, and kicked Brick in the back of his neck, and then in his back.

"Oh, _NOW_ you're asking for it, geek-face!" Brick shouted, as he started flying, with one foot closer to the ground, his other knee pulled up closer to his chest.

"You're on!" Dexter shouted, as he was making the same movements with his boots.

Bubbles and Blossom combined their respective Sonic Scream and Ice Breath attacks; not only did Boomer and Butch get a splitting headache from the noise, but they ended up becoming frigid and cold before trying to warm themselves up.

Buttercup had used her thunderclaps and gave the boys a real shock – literally.

"Man, Boomer, I can't believe you even knew Brick would be here," Butch said. "For once, you're acting smart."

Boomer did not say anything; he was still rubbing the back of his butt from falling on the ground.

"Nice work girls, but we're not done yet." Blossom said, as she readied a punch to hit the boys.

"Let's do it!" Buttercup said, readying another thunderclap.

"Our way!" Bubbles said, as she was getting her electricity balls ready.

The girls combined attacks and blasted the boys, knocking Butch and Boomer back into a tree.

Meanwhile, Brick and Dexter were fighting really hard. The boys were duking it out with kicks, punches, and everything else.

"Hit me with your best shot!" Dexter demanded, readying another energy blast from his gloves.

"You got it, dork!" Brick shouted, as he fired an energy blast form his hand.

"Shield, activate!" Dexter shouted, activating his shield, which caused the energy from Brick's blast to ricochet around.

Bubbles and Buttercup narrowly avoided the blast; Boomer and Butch managed to get out of harm's way, but because she was not paying attention, Blossom got hit straight into the chest. She was knocked out of the air, and started to tumble.

Seeing this, Dexter's face became that of shock and fear; he shouted, in an almost blood-curdling scream, _**"BLOSSOM! NO!"**_

Shoving Brick aside, Dexter dashed over to Blossom; Blossom had landed on the ground, on her back, and she had her hand on her chest, in the place she was hit.

"No… Blossom, no! Don't leave me!" Dexter said, as he held her by the waist, trying to help her up.

Blossom seemed to be breathing normally, and then she said, albeit hoarsely, "D-Don't worry Dexter… I'm fine."

Blossom closed her eyes, but Dexter was still not happy.

"B-Blossom! No… Not again…!" Dexter shouted, tears about to spill from his eyes.

"Oh, crap…" Buttercup said. "We will _NOT_ have a repeat of what happened to Dexter."

"No!" Bubbles said, worried.

"No bleeding… at least nothing external," Dexter said. "Gloves, activate X-Ray scanner."

Dexter's scanner covered Blossom for a few seconds; much to their relief, Blossom was not hurt anywhere. Blossom sustained few bruises, but other than that, there was nothing major.

"She'll be okay…" Dexter said.

Bubbles and Buttercup sighed in relief, and Buttercup said, "Good; at least we can relax."

"Brick, you boar!" Dexter shouted, as he stood up and turned back to Brick. "Do you know how reckless that was?! Sure, I was the one who used the shield, but do you have any idea what you could have done?!"

"Don't know, don't care." Brick said, with a shrug.

Dexter held up a fist; he was angry, and fire was surrounding him in pure rage.

"I could have gone through _another_ loss!" Dexter said. "What would you three vermin know?! You don't know what it's like to loose a sister!"

"Dexter, it's not like they _could_ know," Bubbles said. "They don't even have sisters."

"Why are you even spouting off like this?" Buttercup said. "It's not like they even care."

"You could have killed her!" Dexter shouted, as he took a step forward. "All three of you are nothing but street urchins! No sense of refinement or chivalry at all!"

"Let's get out of here, Boomer." Butch said; he and Boomer flew off.

"Hey, don't leave me hanging like this!" Brick shouted, as he saw his brothers back out on him.

"See? You don't know a thing about loyalty." Dexter said, as he held his laser gun up to Brick.

"What do I have to do to get you to shut up?!" Brick shouted, apparently exasperated.

"Leave," Dexter said, taking another step forward. "Leave, be gone, GO. And don't _come_ _back!_"

"Fine… Minus the 'don't come back' part," Brick said, as he rose up into the air. "I'll be back to take you on! And next time, you and carrot-top are _TOAST_."

Brick flew off after his brothers, and Dexter shouted, "We'll be ready for you."

Blossom tried standing up; dashing back to her, Dexter took Blossom by the shoulders, and he asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay, now…" Blossom said, as she stood up, only to fall back into Dexter's arms.

"Bad enough those three are back, but now Blossom's been injured. Not the first time that we've been hurt, but still…" Buttercup said, griping.

"I wouldn't be too concerned," Dexter said, as he was helping Blossom to walk. "Because I'll be here to help."

"Thank you, Dexter…" Blossom said.

Blossom and Dexter started to look in each other's eyes with love; Dexter cupped Blossom's face and gave her a kiss on her lips. Blossom kissed back, and she and Dexter were very happy with their moment.

Buttercup tried not to throw up, while Bubbles thought it was cute.

"I'm just glad you're safe." Dexter said, as he broke the kiss.

"I'm glad you're here for me, Dexter," Blossom said. "I couldn't have asked for anyone better."

Blossom lifted her leg as she hugged Dexter by the neck; Dexter held her by the waist, and he was red in the face.

"Looks like Blossom's found her 'Nerd Charming'," Buttercup said, with a gag. "Let's see how well _that_ goes."

"That's _Prince_ Charming, Buttercup," Bubbles said. "And I think it's going to work out great!"

Everyone started to laugh as they understood the joke, but in the back of their minds, they _knew_ that the RowdyRuff Boys would be back…

* * *

**And that's a wrap! I hope you all liked it! Expect another one coming soon, too! Again, this probably isn't what the majority of people liked or wanted, but otherwise, WHATEVER.**


End file.
